In radio frequency (RF) communication using portable devices, the RF environment can vary due to many factors including, for example, weather, temperature, location, surroundings, and aging components, to name a few. Also, a number of the parameters within the radio statistically vary from device to device. For example, in terms of the RF environment, some environments have more interference than other environments. In addition, some of the device parameters within a radio vary statistically from device to device with temperature, current consumption, voltage supply, or/and frequency channel to frequency channel.
However, most radios are designed to meet specifications in the worst possible conditions, but this may occur only a small percentage of the time. The remaining time, the radio may not be operating in an optimal manner.